BatMan Chronicles: Arkham Mayhem
by Jimbo619y2j
Summary: A spin-off of story the video game: Batman: Arkham Asylum
1. Chapter 1

Bat-Man Chronicles: Arkham Mayhem

Chapter 1

The rain pounded hard against the ground, beating it mercilessly. Arkham Island's legacy was bathed in blood and anguish, much to the pleasure of its former owner, Amadeus Arkham. But now he, at one time Arkham's most prestigious psychiatrist, sat screaming in the corner of his cell, just like the patients he once treated. He saw the inmates of Arkham as dogs, who could only learn through discipline. His own sanity, however, was lost through all the years of loss and tragedy.

However, the asylum's new owner, Quincy Sharp, saw it fit to carry on Arkham's view on how patients were to be treated. The asylum had been home to some of Arkham City's most feared super-criminals. But who could match up to these seemingly unstoppable forces of evil? All thugs and criminals fear him; he is an unstoppable force of darkness; he is the silent guardian who lurks in the shadows; he is Bat-Man.

Some don't even think he exists, some say he's just a symbol for everyday people who stand up for what's right. Some say he's someone different every time; pretenders trying to be a hero. Whoever he is, he is a man of great intelligence and dexterity. He possesses great strength and skill. And above all, he carries the will to fight for what's right.

"Attention to all emergency units, Joker has been apprehended by Batman and is now en route to Arkham Island." The Joker had invaded city hall and held the mayor hostage. If it weren't for Batman, the mayor very well could've been dead. "Are we there yet? My feet are falling asleep back here!" the Joker said humorously from the backseat of the Bat-mobile. Bat-Man remained silent.

"Didn't you hear me, Bats? I wanna listen to some tunes! Put on the radio!" He still remained silent. "Fine, you never really were that much of a social person anyway," the Joker joked. Bat-Man pulled into the front of the sealed shut iron gates of Arkham Asylum. "Open," Bat-Man said, and the iron gates opened.

"Wow, is that great service or what?" the Joker snickered. Bat-Man dragged Joker to the front doors of the Intensive Treatment Facility on the island and went inside. "Hey Sharpie, love what you've done to the place!" Joker chortled. "That's Warden Sharp to you," Sharp responded. "I'll make sure you stay in this time!"

"Oh Sharpie, you just don't get it do you. The night is young, and I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. You'll see soon enough. I've got something especially planned for you." Joker said with an evil grin. "Quiet, clown!" Sharp demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Bat-Man Chronicles: Arkham Mayhem

Chapter 2

The Arkham guards had arrived, including Frank Boles, one of Arkham's most hated guards because of his cockiness, and attitude. His alcohol problem didn't help him, either. They threw him and strapped him onto a prisoner movement trolley. "Not so tight boys, you'll crease the suit," Joker snickered. "Shut it, clown!" Boles shouted.

"You killed three of my crew the last time you busted out of here!" "Only three? I'll have to try harder next time. Let's say we aim for a hundred!" Joker chuckled. The other guard had to restrain Boles because he was just about to attack him. After about a minute, Boles calmed down, and they started to roll the Joker to his cell. "Something seems suspicious, he gave up without a fight. I'm going with them," said Bat-Man.

"Good idea, we can't risk him escaping again now can we?" said Sharp. "Wow, look at all this new security! How's a guy supposed to break outta here?" the Joker cracked on the way to his cell. "I thought I told you to keep quiet!" Boles responded. "Oh, Franky. You really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble," the Joker said. Boles almost lost it again, but he managed to keep himself under control.

On their way to the elevator leading to Joker's cell, they encountered Arkham's most feared inmate: Killer Croc. "Croc old boy, is that you?" the Joker asked the 10 foot tall monster. "Keep your weapons trained on him at all times!" said Arkham's most experienced guard, Aaron Cash. Cash has had his fair share of bad experiences with Croc. One time, when Cash tried to restrain Killer Croc from eating someone, Croc bit of Cash's hand.

Ever since then, Cash has used an artificial, claw-like hand. When Killer Croc emerged from the elevator, he stopped and started to sniff the air. "What's it doing?" one guard asked. Then, Croc turned around, and saw Bat-Man. "I've got your scent Bat-Man. I'll rip you apart, and eat your bones," Croc threatened Bat-Man.

"Get that animal under control!" Cash commanded. The monster roared in pain as they activated the shock collar on his neck installed after the incident with Cash. "This toy collar won't stop me from killing you Bat-Man. I will find you," Croc said as he was escorted to his own cell. "Let's give Cash a great big hand for that marvelous performance! He could use one," the Joker joked.

"Shut it, clown. I'll look forward to teaching you some manners!" Cash responded. "There'll be time for you later Cash, you'll see…" Joker said, as he slipped into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. 'You'll see…".


	3. Chapter 3

Bat-Man Chronicles: Arkham Mayhem

Chapter 3

Boles and the other guard advanced Joker to the elevator. "Tell me something," Bat-Man said to Joker as he walked into the elevator. "Anything for you, Bats," the Joker responded. "You've never given up this easy. What are you really after?" Bat-Man asked him. "Oh, nothing much, just hundreds dying in an enormous fire, all their meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion, all thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?" Joker responded. Things were pretty silent at that point.

All of a sudden, the elevator shut off, and the lights went out. All you could hear was Joker's maniacal laughter. "Someone get a flashlight, get a light on him!" Boles commanded. Then, all of a sudden, Joker's laughter stopped. The lights came back on, and they saw Bat-Man with his hand around Joker's neck, not choking him, but simply restraining him.

"What, don't you trust me?" Joker chuckled. The elevator had reached the bottom floor, the location of Joker's cell. "Ah, what a great night for a party!" Joker chortled. "Not where you're going," Bat-Man responded. They arrived at a check-point, and Dr. Kellerman was waiting for them.

"I'm gonna have to check your prisoner Officer Boles," said Dr. Kellerman. "Whatever, just make it quick!" Boles responded sharply. "Only following procedure," responded Kellerman. "He looks like he's in satisfactory condition. He might have suffered minor lacerations in the past 12 hours. But, there seems to be-"

"BOO! Hahahahaha!" the Joker laughed, scaring the living daylights out of the doctor. "Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants." "He's all yours, just get him out of here," Kellerman said, humiliated. The next and final checkpoint was the scanning room, which they used to scan for weapons. "Weapon scan initializing," said the voice on the loud speaker.

The scan came up red. "Warning, multiple prohibited items found," the loud speaker said. "I want Joker searched again!" shouted Boles. "It's the patient, it's, err…" the guard running the scan said. "Ooh, what did ya sneak in with you Bats, come on tell me, tell me. Batarangs, Bat-Claws, Bat-Snacks?" the Joker joked.

"Warning, category 9 patient in the premises. All unneeded staff are to vacate the facility. Shoot to kill permissions granted," said the loud speaker. "You heard the lady, we got another psycho on the way," said one of the Arkham guards, William North. "Has Commissioner Gordon arrived yet?" Bat-Man asked North.

"Affirmative, he got here just before you did," North responded. They went into the next room, and in it, was Commissioner Gordon. "Long night, Jim?" Bat-Man asked with a smile. "Heh, Joker invades city hall, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams, the media, and you. Yeah, it's been a hell of a night," responded Gordon. "Hopefully the last night we'll ever have with him," Bat-Man said.


	4. Chapter 4

Bat-Man Chronicles: Arkham Mayhem

Chapter 4

"Ah, it's always nice to return to my sweet little hacienda," Joker said, chuckling. They removed Joker from his prisoner movement trolley and hand-cuffed him. Bat-Man started going with the guards towards Joker's cell, but the guards stopped him. "Sorry Bat-Man, Arkham Staff only," the guard said. "I assure you, if anyone's qualified it's-" Gordon said before being cut off.

"Listen, we appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates," the guard said. "I think he's talking about YOU Bats. Don't be a stranger, you're always welcome here," the Joker laughed. They advanced through the electric gate and carried him down the stairs to the cell-block. "You ok?" Gordon asked Bat-Man. "He gave up almost without a fight. I don't like it," Bat-Man responded.

"At least he's back where he belongs," said Gordon. They watched Joker being carried away through the window. All of a sudden, Joker fell. "Get up!" the guard ordered. Out of nowhere, the Joker head-butted the guard in the chin, wrapped the chain from his cuffs around the guard's neck, and choked him to death.

"Alert the Warden!" Bat-Man ordered Gordon. "The joke's on you, Bats!" the Joker said to Bat-Man. "I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously! Now if you'll excuse me Bats, I have more important business matters to attend to," The Joker joked. "Honey I'm home!" the Joker yelled.

Then, the electric gate on the other side went down. Bat-Man burst through the window, but he was too late, for Joker already was on the other side, and had turned the gate back on. "See ya later, Bats! Oh, and uh, by the way, I left a couple of my boys here to deal with you. Ta-ta for now!" the Joker chuckled as Bat-Man saw him running away.

All of a sudden, all the electric gates to the prison cells went down, and the inmates were set free. "Get him boys!" Joker said from the loud speaker on the other side. There were 8 inmates all going after Bat-Man. They never stood a chance against Bat-Man. He took all of them out with one blow to each, ripping through them apart one-by-one.

"How do ya do it Bats?" Joker asked. "Oh well, I got more surprises in store for you. That was just a warm-up!" "Give up now Joker," Bat-Man said. "Oh, little Batsy, why would I give up now? There's so much fun to be had, and so little time!"

"I've got you trapped in there like a dog in a cage, and I'm not going to let you out until I want to," Joker said. "If you think I'll let you get away-" Bat-Man said before being cut off by Joker. "Blah, blah, blah. Y'know what, I'm getting bored conjuring up mayhem all on my own, so why don't you just come find me," Joker said, opening the electric gate.

"You know it's a trap," Gordon said to Bat-Man. "Of course it is," responded Bat-Man.


End file.
